


Moving On

by TheBarfly001



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Other, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn gets support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Finn sighed as he stared out the window of his assigned dormitory at the night sky. Defection, rathtars, watching people die, and of course, the stress caused by those things. Those thoughts made his mind swirl around like it was turning into mush. *knock knock* Finn gasped and swiftly turned around. He saw C-3PO standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey Threepio.", Finn quietly said. The golden protocol droid nodded and said, "Likewise, Finn. Master Luke sent me to check up on you. How have you been since the operation on your spinal cord?" As soon as Finn heard those last two words, he winced and moved his hand over his back, feeling the metal brace that had been fitted from the surgery. Threepio gasped and raised his arms. "Oh my, Finn. I'm terribly sorry. Perhaps I should be more cautious when asking you next time." "No, it's fine.", said Finn, "You came with good intentions. I respect that. Go ahead, have a seat." He gestured towards his bed. Threepio looked at the bed, then at Finn, then back at the bed. "Oh, alright I suppose. Finn chuckled as Threepio slowly sat down on the side of it, then got up from the windowsill and set next to him. "I see you were gazing up at the sky, Finn." The man noddles. "Yeah. Can't believe a monster like Kylo would kill his own father in cold blood."

Threepio put a hand on Finn's shoulder and said, "I have two confessions to make. The first one is mine, and the other was Han's, and technically involves you as well." Finn snapped his head up and looked at him. "Go on." The droid continued on. "I was created by Darth Vader when he was a boy, then known as the famous pod racer Anakin Skywalker, on Tatooine. And right after I went online was when I met R2 for the first time. Now, as for Han, he was a TIE fighter pilot during the Empire." Finn's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" "Yes, now let me finish. He graduated as Valedictorian from his class with the rank of Lieutenant. One day, he encountered Chewbacca and was ordered to skin him alive." A look of horror crept onto Finn's face. "Han instead shot his commander and escaped with Chewbacca, who swore a life debt to him after that." So,", Finn breathed out, "I'm not the first to defect after all." "Not exactly.", Threepio explained, "You see, Han was court martialled and dishonorably discharged. Only then was a bounty put on his head." Finn nodded and looked at Threepio with understanding. Then the sound of shuffling feet was heard outside the doorway. The looked up to see a cloaked man standing there. Threepio stood up. "Master Luke. Finn is still a bit shaken from the events that have transpired over these past few weeks." Luke nodded and gestured to the protocol droid to leave, and he did so. The jedi took his place next to the former stormtrooper and looked at him with a piercing gaze. Finn was unsure what to think, until he felt warmth around this body when Luke gave him a hug. That's when Finn lost it. Tears started welling up in his eyes and fell freely down to the floor.

"It's okay, Finn. Rey may be my apprentice, but I will also look after you as well." "Okay...Luke.", the young man stammered out. Luke just hugged him tighter. "Sh-sh-shhhh. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." After a few moments, Finn lifted his head up and said to Luke, "I know I shouldn't have used the lightsaber, but I was caught up in a battle." Luke pressed Finn's chin upward so his mouth closed, catching him off guard. "Look, Finn. Anyone can use a lightsaber. A lightsaber is only as good as the person wielding it. And speaking of lightsabers..." He closed his eyes and, lo behold, his old green bladed lightsaber popped out his sleeve, shocking Finn. Luke said, "I built lightsaber myself. I want you to have it a secondary weapon." "A secondary weapon?", Finn asked. Luke nodded. "Yes. I heard you scored almost top marks in sniping during your time as a stormtrooper." "Yes, I did, Luke." "Now, Finn. Personally, I want you to be a sniper. You will be far enough away to avoid an encounter similar to the one with Kylo Ren." Finn closed his eyes and immediately thought of Rey, and Luke sensed it. "Finn, you earned this. You defected, rescued Poe, and helped get the map to here so I could be found. If you want, Rey can teach you some lightsaber fighting techniques." Finn nodded. "Yes, I'd like that." "Like what?", a female voice asked. They looked at the doorway and saw a smiling Rey with her arms crossed. She just rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, Finn." He did so and they both went along with Chewbacca to the training area. That's when Finn noticed Chewie's head hair tied up into three buns, like Rey's. "Rhaaarhhh.", Chewie said, admiring his hair. Finn then looked at Rey, who gave a sheepish and guilty grin. Luke and Threepio just looked at them as they went off to do their tasks. He then looked his beloved protocol droid. "You didn't ask Finn if he and Poe are together, right?" "Oh, heavens no!", replied Threepio, "That is an extremely private matter!" Luke nodded. "Good."


End file.
